Railroad trains sometimes use transmitting and/or receiving antennas mounted to the roof of a train car. In such an application, because of RF interference, conductivity is required between the antenna and the roof. Currently, due to the corrugations of the roof and the flat base of the antenna, a metal plate is machined to fit between the corrugated roof and the underside of the antenna. The machined plate has lands and bays that are the reverse of the ridges and troughs on the corrugated roof. Fasteners are applied to hold the antenna base to the plate and the plate to the roof. Then silicone gum is applied all around the base and the machined plate and fasteners. The plate provides conductivity and the silicon provides an environmental seal to prevent elements such as moisture from finding the way into the car through, for example, fastener holes.
There are certain shortcomings to this present method of mounting an antenna to a corrugated roof. Applicants' assembly overcomes at least some of the shortcomings to provide an effective environmental seal between the antenna assembly and the roof and further to provide for effective conductivity between the antenna and the roof, so as to overcome EMI problems.